Saddest One Here
by TheDudeLordOfFantasy
Summary: Charlie realizes how it feels to be the saddest person in a room filled with loving couples...he thinks of how he will never be a part of one...thought of because of a line he said at the end of Better or Worse oneshot


Disclaimer: I own only the plot line of this fictional piece. I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs.

A/N: I couldn't see the second episode of season twoone fridaynight because of this concert somewhere in NY but I managed to tape it. Now I am writing this because one line in the ending caught me. Guess which one it was…

* * *

Just watching them I realized how simple life can be.

Nothing has to be as complex as the equations I always make up for Don.

Actually I don't find them too complex but when I have to spend and hour explaining them to him I realize that I have crossed the border between elementary skills to a new cryptic language.

Maybe if I paid more attention to these simple things and kept them in their usual form then maybe Amita and I would have something real to talk about.

Don't get me wrong, I love math and I would talk in its enigmatic tongue everyday if possible, but others would rather speak the romantic words of Shakespeare.

A rose by any other name still smells as sweet in his words, but a rose in the words of other mathematicians is that it contains the same geometrical spiral that is...

I'm doing it again!

Why can't I keep my mind on the two lovebirds in front of me? The two of them work beautifully together and I know for a fact, just by looking at them, that they will never leave the others side.

Maybe that's why I can't start up a strong relationship with Amita. I can't keep my head on love for two seconds before the math sneaks once again into my fickle mind.

I watch as the two in front of me sweetly and gently caress each other. Sitting where I am, I wonder if anyone else can see how much they love each other.Now I feel like an idiot just for thinking that.

How could anyone not realize the devoted relationship going on in front of them?

Why in our world is there such hatred? The divorce rate has increased greatly over these fewyears.

Does anyone know what true love is anymore?

Do people even trust their heart anymore or think that it goes back on its word like so many people in society?

Amita and I have nothing in common except for math and a slightly similar hair color.

Maybe it was the same with Don and Terry…

All work and no play…

Suddenly I feel like the saddest person in the area. I have no idea what possessed me to come back to this place. It doesn't bring back unpleasant memories or anything on that note, but turning where I sit I realize how many couples there are here. I didn't think that so many people would be here.

No one is next to me or off to the side but there is an older couple a few rows ahead of me sitting quietly and just seeming to be enjoying the other's company. Their wrinkled old faces are unconsciously smiling and their hands are clasped gently in the other's palm. They remind me of mom and dad.

A few seats down from me there is a family of four. A mother and father sit side by sidebetween a little girl with blond curls and a boy with wide glassed eyes. The husband has his arm around the wife's shoulders and they keep glancing at each other and then towards their children. Each glance sends them more smiles.

I am all alone…

Sitting quietly in my seat…

I was never the one to make the right move…

I was never the one to make the first move…

I now know what it feelslike to be the saddest person in the room…

Not many people goto the movies solely because of what they are reminded of when they get there…

I finally notice how many lovers are actually out there and are willing to flaunt their affection to the world, but I'll never be one of them. Love is too complicated and confusing. An inextricable problem that I will never be able to solve…

I look back around the theater and my heart gives again at the realization that I will never be a part of one of those frolicsome caring couples.

And now there is nothing to comfort me besides knowing that love will live on in the world of marching penguins…

End

* * *

A/N: "I can talk about movies. I just saw the penguin one…" I laughed out loud at how Charlie said that line. I've been to the movies alone before because all my friends ended up ditching me halfway through and it was then that I realized how many people out there have true loves and friends. Sitting in the theater alone made me feel like the saddest person in the room. So there you go…

Please review for me! This was a teeny one-shot but I like it enough to have actually typed it up. This took twenty minutes to get out. Sorry for the shortness but I couldn't think of anything else to add without making it into a much larger fiasco like most of my other fics… please give feed-back…

Thankies!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy a.k.a. Kathleen


End file.
